


A Blanket Decision

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Carmella/Corey Graves, Background Jordan Devlin, Boys being cute together, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Ending, Dating For Demons Universe, Domestic Fluff, FinnZayn, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Just Wanted The Boys To Snuggle, M/M, SamiFinn, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: Finn's preparations for Jordan Devlin staying over hit a bit of a Sami shaped snag.  Finn will probably be okay with this.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Sami Zayn | El Generico
Series: Dating For Demons [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/460696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	A Blanket Decision

How was it possible to lose one simple thing in a relatively small flat?

Finn sighed to himself as he began rummaging through the drawers in the spare room, finding nothing but bags of spare Lego and a pair of leggings that Carmella must have left behind after one of their past 'our boyfriends are on the road, break out the booze and let's mope' sessions. At least Carmella didn't have that problem anymore, thanks to both her and Corey being on SmackDown together.

And whilst he was happy for Carm and Corey, Finn was convinced that the universe was once again out to get him...considering Sami's move to SmackDown was made permanent soon after he'd volunteered to go back to NXT. Had Finn known they could have been together on SmackDown, he'd have been tempted to stay. A more suspicious person might've suspected the higher ups kept that information from both himself and Sami on purpose, but that would just be speculation.

Now it seemed like it was 2016 all over again...he was reinventing himself again back in NXT, and Sami was on the road constantly. Finn had hoped that since Sami had taken on a managerial role that Sami would perhaps have more time off the road, but that hadn't been the case. However if that meant more of Sami posting sweaty and flushed post-match pictures on Instagram for Finn's viewing pleasure, he could probably live with that. At least for now.

SmackDown's shift from Tuesday to Friday had meant that Sami's free days tended to happen earlier in the week. They'd managed to grab a couple of days together this week, thanks to Finn not appearing on that week's live NXT show...but now their precious time together was being wasted on Finn's hopeless hunting. Finn was rapidly running out of places to search, and he groaned in frustration as the final drawer yielded no results.

Time to bring in reinforcements, "Sami, d'ya know where the spare blankets are?"

Finn paused as he waited for a response that didn't seem to be forthcoming. Perhaps Sami had dozed off on the recliner, he had been rather worn out by the combination of constant travel and long-time-no-see-sex. Sami had said the exhaustion was totally worth it, but Finn hadn't actually checked if he'd meant the travel or the sex.

Finn was quickly roused from his thoughts as a pair of strong arms sneakily wrapped themselves around his waist, and a fuzzy beard was suddenly nuzzling his neck. 

Sami Zayn: Ginger Ninja had struck again.

"Dunno where the blankets are," Sami murmured into Finn's ear, "But I'll be more than happy to keep you warm."

"That's honestly a very tempting offer..." Finn let himself fall back fully into Sami's embrace, earning himself a row of kisses on his neck, "But the blanket was fer when Jordan crashes here later in the week, not me."

"Oh?" Sami seemed to think about that for a second, before shrugging and resuming his nuzzling of Finn's neck.

"And I'm certainly not sharin' my favourite blanket with him," Finn sighed happily as he turned himself around to cuddle with Sami properly, "My Sami Blankie; keeping me safe and warm, and in total comfort."

"Can we go be comfortable together on the couch?" Sami gently stroked the fine strands of hair on the back of Finn's head, "Wanna have a sneaky daytime nap with my Finn."

"The couch?" Finn hummed as he tucked himself neatly under Sami's chin, "Why not the bed?"

"'Cause there's no way we'd end up napping in bed," Sami grinned, kissing the top of Finn's head, "And I'm still recovering from our last bout...s'why I need the nap."

"Well, if it means you'll be ready for the next round quicker..." Finn grinned, "Devlin can look out his own damn blanket."

"Yaaaay," Sami yawned, letting Finn lead them both back towards their couch, "Nap time with my Finnbear."

Finn smiled to himself as they gracelessly flumped down on the couch together, and they easily fell into a comfortable embrace. It was always a source of comfort to have someone you could wholeheartedly trust to snuggle with, and that was something Finn knew he and Sami would always treasure.

"T'aught you were supposed to be my blanket," Finn murmured as he realised he'd ended up laying on top of Sami, who certainly didn't seem to be in any hurry to shift positions.

"I'll drape myself all over you later," Sami replied dozily, "Naptime now."

Finn laughed softly as he watched Sami's eyelids begin to flutter shut, before snuggling himself into Sami's embrace as best he could. With Sami's promise for later happily swirling around his head, Finn let himself slumber in his partner's embrace feeling nothing but safe and content.

Home was where the hugs are, after all.


End file.
